Jan Peter Balkenende/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.) im Gespräch mit Jan Peter Balkenende, Ministerpräsident der Niederlande. Quelle: Foto: Sandra Steins Christian Wulff - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Christian Wulff, hier met Jan Peter Balkenende. Photo: AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Berlin, Germany. 17th Jan, 2017. German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (l, SPD) and Dutch Foreign Minister Bert Koenders (behind) greet former Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (r) and the former Bundestag president Rita Suessmuth (2.f.r, CDU) at the Dutch-German Forum at the federal press office in Berlin, Germany, 17 January 2017. Photo: Bernd von Jutrczenka/dpa/Alamy Live News. Contributor: dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Gerhard Schröder - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende, links, und Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, rechts, am 13. Dezember 2004 im Kanzleramt in Berlin (AP) Angela Merkel - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende. dpa Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Jacques Chirac - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Rencontre de M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas et M. Jacques Chirac, Président de la République (Paris, 22/10/2002) Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Jan Peter Balkenende - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Rencontre entre M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre du Royaume des Pays-Bas, et M. Nicolas Sarkozy, Président de la République française. Ministère des Affaires étrangères et européennes. Photo : A. Arraou Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bordesscene desde 2003. Los ministros del gabinete Balkenende II, junto con la Reina Beatriz, se paran en la plataforma para la foto grupal. Rijksoverheid.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Jan Peter Balkenende en prins Willem-Alexander tijdens de herdenking van het drama op Koninginnedag. ANP Dries van Agt - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| CDA-leider Jan-Peter Balkenende en Dries van Agt (R). Foto ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Balkenende en Lubbers in 2004. elsevierweekblad.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Wim Kok.jpg| De oud-premiers Wim Kok en Jan Peter Balkenende. ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Mark Rutte.jpg| 14/10/10: Scheidend premier Jan Peter Balkenende ontvangt zijn opvolger Mark Rutte bij de ingang van het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte. Europa del Sur España * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Jan Peter Balkenende - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, ha recibido en La Moncloa al ex primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Jan Peter Balkenende. Pool Moncloa Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi (derecha), junto al primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. AP Jan Peter Balkenende - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| CATHERINE PALACE, TSARSKOYE SELO. Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (right) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the official lunch in honour of the heads of state and their spouses who arrived in St Petersburg to mark the city\'s 300th anniversary. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (L), German Chancellor Angela Merkel (C) and Finnish President Tarja Halonen arrive for an EU summit in Brussels. EU leaders gather Friday to try to break a stalemate over how best to help poor countries fight global warming, just weeks before a key international climate meeting in Denmark. Source: AFP Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit -- From left the Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen with his dutch counterpart Jan Peter Balkenende at the beginning of the meeting. PHOTO: ERIK LUNTANG / INSPIRIT Photo Reino Unido * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair, con el primer ministro holandés en una reunión en Bruselas. REUTERS REUTERS Gordon Brown - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Gordon Brown y Jan Peter Balkenende, primer ministro de Holanda. REUTERS REUTERS/STEFAN WERMUTH David Cameron - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bilateral meeting: Balkenende - Cameron. EU Council Newsroom - Europa EU Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Prezydent RP Aleksander Kwaśniewski oraz premier Holandii Jan Peter Balkenende, Pałac Prezydencki 2003-10-27. Photo: President of the Republic of Poland Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (L) shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (R) during their meeting at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw, on March 26, 2008. Getty Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev paid a working visit to the Netherlands. Talks with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende. Photo: President of Russia Jan Peter Balkenende - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin welcomed Prime Minister of the Netherlands Jan Peter Balkenende to the Kremlin. The Dutch Prime Minister is in Russia on an official visit. Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Jan Peter Balkenende